Numerous mounting brackets and holders exist to provide mounting of video and/or audio equipment to a support structure. However, most brackets are designed for only one mounting position and cannot function outside that position. This fact is particularly disadvantageous to the individual who requires the flexibility to set up audio or video equipment in various “field” settings. I perceive the need for a versatile mounting bracket that makes it easy for such equipment to be quickly mounted to almost any object in any location.